


The Diving Instructor

by justanotherbusyfangirl



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Diver Misha Collins, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-04
Updated: 2018-05-04
Packaged: 2019-09-07 17:56:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16858675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justanotherbusyfangirl/pseuds/justanotherbusyfangirl
Summary: You didn’t expect your scuba instructor to be so attractive and charming.





	The Diving Instructor

No matter what you told your parents about how you were much too old to go on family vacations anymore, you found yourself at the resort in the Caribbean with the rest of them.  It really would be awesome, actually, if only you didn’t have five younger siblings sharing your room and following you around everywhere.  

You were a senior in college, practically an adult.  Your next closest sibling was a junior in high school (yeah, you were considered the “oops” baby being so much older, but you tried to keep that thought out of your mind as much as possible), and you really didn’t have much in common with any of them.  You felt more like a babysitter half the time than a sibling.

But, you decided to make the most out of this vacation.  You stayed up later than your family, finding a group of other vacationers more your age.  

And then you found the 18+ only activities.

Sure, some of them were drinking related, and you could get into that.  But those things mostly only happened at night.

It was the daytime activities you found yourself signing up for.

That’s how you ended up at the boat dock one morning, life preserver strapped to your chest and scuba equipment at your feet.  The instructor hadn’t showed up yet, but you and the five others were waiting patiently for your first scuba lesson.

The water around the island was a beautiful blue color and there were places where you could see straight to the bottom of the ocean, at least twenty feet down.  You were actually really excited to learn to scuba dive – it had been on your bucket list for a few years now.

You heard someone climbing onto the boat and turned to look –

There was the most handsome man you’d ever laid eyes on.  His dark hair was messy, as if he’d just woken up.  He had a bit of scruff on his cheeks but not too much.  He was wearing a button up plaid shirt and board shorts, just enough to cover the muscles that you could see beneath the layers.  His skin was a nice, golden tan that you envied.

Then he took his sunglasses off to smile at your small group.  His blue eyes were incredible, reflective of the water in the ocean around you. 

“Hey everyone, are y’all ready to dive?”

You nodded, knowing that you’d do anything with this man.  You were entranced, eager to spend the three days with him as you learned to scuba dive.

He went into business mode, checking everyone’s equipment and a few things necessary on the boat.  When he came to check your things, he kneeled down in front of you.  He smelled like heaven, and it took everything within you to not run your fingers through his messy locks.

When he was done checking your things, he winked at you.  Your heart beat faster and you smiled.  “You here with anyone?” he asked before he moved away.

“No,” you answered, looking at your fellow divers.  They seemed to be split into a couple and a trio, obviously together.  You were the odd one out.  “Getting away from the family to do this,” you explained a bit.  He smiled.

“Well, you and I will just have to be paired together down there, now won’t we?”

You smiled, heart racing.  You nodded before he went to the front of the boat, beginning his first instructional lecture.

If you were going to spend three days paired with this guy, you were sure to lose your breath from more than just being underwater.


End file.
